


6x01 Episode Tag

by mneiai



Category: Top Gear (UK)
Genre: Episode Tag, Multi, Season/Series 06, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene right after the car football game ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6x01 Episode Tag

"That was subtle."

Richard glared. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He and Ben were lounging against a fence, looking on as a clean-up crew picked up the pieces of the cars. Everyone else had gone off to the nearest pub to deride each others awful car-football skills, but Richard had lost his second coin toss to James and was stuck supervising.

Ben had stayed, watching Richard with the same grin that had been on his face all day.

"The way you got quiet and calm when talking about _why_ you'd want me on your team, as if you were just going through the motions, giving excuses."

They paused for a moment. "Still, I think it will play off okay on film. I mean, they'll just think you're the Stig or something."

Ben shook his head. "Your fans are insane."

"Well, yes." They stood in silence, watching the staff finish packing up their gear. "So, coming over tonight?"

"Depends, is Mindy going to make me wear those fishnets again?"

"I think I can talk her out of it." They grinned at each other, more than ready to use their remaining adrenaline for a bit more fun and games.


End file.
